Mama Mia
by deathbystrawberry
Summary: KHR characters forced to do 'ooc' things while trying to stay in character. all27 for hilarity.


KEY: _Italicized_—Narration, (Parentheses)—Thoughts

* * *

><p><strong>Gokudera Challenge!<strong>

"Be nice to everyone except Tsuna."

* * *

><p>Gokudera: … I can't!<p>

Reborn: You must.

Gokudera: But I could never—!

Reborn: But you have done it before. During the time you two first met.

Gokudera: That was before I discovered the greatness of Juudaime!

Reborn: Gokudera. You do realize… that this is a test. To see if you are worthy of becoming his right-hand man.

Gokudera: W-when you put that way…

Reborn: By achieving this task, you will be one step closer to gaining Tsuna's approval.

Gokudera: O-of course! If it's for the Juudaime, then… I'll try my best!

Reborn: Good, now let's begin.

5 9 2 7

_The curtains unfold, revealing Namimori Middle School. Classes are about to begin and every student is rushing to their classes (obviously trying to avoid confrontation with a certain prefect). The weather was nice and sunny, no excruciating heat. Although he couldn't care less, Gokudera was casually heading for his first hour class. Only to be greeted by a familiar crowd._

Tsuna: Good morning, Gokudera-kun!

_Gokudera had to force himself from responding energetically from instinct._

Yamamoto: How's it going?

Gokudera: Fine, I guess.

Tsuna: Gokudera-kun, are you alright? You don't look well…

Gokudera: Don't worry about it.

Tsuna: Eh?

Ryohei: Sawada's right! You look horrible, to the extreme!

Yamamoto: Wanna go to the nurses office?

Gokudera: … Haha! What are you talking about… _Ryohei_? _Yamamoto_? I'm perfectly fine!

_Everyone (except Gokudera) was stunned by his sudden optimism._

Ryohei: Octopus head… there's something extremely wrong with you!

Tsuna: Gokudera—

Gokudera: It's nothing of your concern!

_With that, Gokudera fled the area. Promising to commit some sort of self-punishment after this whole trail was over._

5 9 2 7

_After finally managing to recollect his senses, Gokudera exits in the middle of his classroom sessions and wanders into the hallway. The fact that Tsuna attended the same class with him at the time was wrecking his nerves. So he decided that a good walk could clear his head (ignoring his teacher's disapproval as he did so). Now he was met by a rather unlikely individual._

Gokudera: H-Hibari…?

Hibari: Herbivore. There better be a good explanation as to why you're out of class without a pass.

_The prefect drew out his tonfas, obviously implying that he won't listen to reason._

Gokudera: W-wait! I'm not here to fight.

Hibari: Then why are you here?

Gokudera: Uh.

Hibari: You are wearing my patience, Herbivore. Speak now, before I bite you death.

Gokudera: Fine, here me out! I, uh… want a truce.

Hibari: I decline.

Gokudera: Seriously! I'll even… help keep the peace of this school.

Hibari: What makes you think I'll accept such a _ridiculous_ offer?

Gokudera: Our usual battles will just lead to more damage to Nami. I'm not implying that we should be best buds or anything. Just, comrades. As in, we don't try to kill each other every time we come into contact. I mean, how long has this been going on anyway? I… may not ever say this again but, you are a worthy comrade.

_There was this deathly silence._

Hibari: Herbivore.

Gokudera: What?

Hibari: Are you on drugs?

Gokudera: …Huh?

Hibari: Nami has zero tolerance for—

Tsuna: Gokudera-kun! I've been looking all over for y-... Hibari-kun?

Hibari: Why are you out of class?

Tsuna: I-I was look f-for Gokudera-kun. The teacher t-told me to…

Gokudera: I'm not going back.

Tsuna: Gokudera-kun! What's wrong? Your acting really strange.

Gokudera: … Why do you care?

_It pained Gokudera to use such a rebellious tone._

Tsuna: W-what…? Of course I care, you're my friend!

_To have the Tenth worry for him in such a way… How could he possibly keep up this act?_

Gokudera: I don't feel like going back.

Tsuna: Don't feel…? What has gotten into?

Gokudera: Well, it doesn't concern you. S-so… there!

Tsuna: You're being childish!

Gokudera: Yeah? What so what?

Tsuna: Why are you so mad at me?

Hibari: Herbivores…

_Both Gokudera and Tsuna gulped. A dark aura surrounding the Disciplinary Committee leader._

Hibari: For disrupting the nearby classes with your pointless squabbles… I will bite you to death!

Tsuna: HIIIEEEEE!

5 9 2 7

_Later, Gokudera 'happily' agreed to babysit the idiot cow and the little Chinese girl for the costume obsessed freak. He actually didn't have much of choice since Reborn wanted him to return back to Tsuna's house after school (before Tsuna, of course). Gokudera was disappointed to find that Reborn wasn't there. Meaning he'll be left alone with _them_._

Nana: Ara, hello Go-kun! I'm sorry to ask, but is Haru-chan with you?

Gokudera: Good afternoon! She said she couldn't make it today. So I'm here to fill in.

Nana: Really? How nice! Thank you! I'm sorry for the trouble.

Gokudera: It's no problem! Please, I'm happy to help out.

_She disappeared into the house, then came back. It appears that she'll be heading for the grocery store._

Nana: Okay. All you have to do is watch over Lambo-chan and I-Pin-chan. I'll be back in a flash!

Gokudera: Don't worry, Oka-sama! You can count on me!

Nana: Ara! You're always so energetic. It's very charming!

_Gokudera blushed, and then bowed. _

Gokudera: I don't deserve such kind words!

Nana: As a mother, I do hope that quality of yours could rub-off on Tsuna one of these days. But of course, I still want him to find his own unique qualities to capture of the heart of his one true love… Go-kun? Did I ever tell you that I don't mind which sex Tsuna is attracted to? I will support his choices, because nothing will make me more happier than to see him happy.

_His entire face was now burning._

Gokudera: You are a very admirable woman, Oka-sama!

Nana: Thanks! Well, best be going. Good luck, Go-kun!

Gokudera: Will do!

5 9 2 7

_Next, the scene displays a wrecked room. Apparently, a small fire had taken place there. And there were clothes scattered around the room. Tsuna arrived with Reborn to find that that room belonged to him. He gaped instantly. Thankfully, his mother wasn't here to see this._

Tsuna: W-… WHAT HAPPEN?

Gokudera: …

Reborn: Twelve hours have already passed. You're now relieved.

Gokudera: Oh, thank god!

Tsuna: Huh? R-Reborn?

_Gokudera flops onto the ground, bang his head rather harshly on the floor as confessed._

Gokudera: I apologize, Juudaime! For every single act I committed, I am deeply sorry. You may punish me in anyway you see fit. I don't even deserve to be at your side! You should just get rid of me… No, I'll do. I'll commit—

Tsuna: C-calm down, Gokudera-kun! Please don't do anything rash. And Reborn! What are talking about?

Reborn: It's none of your concern, Dame-Tsuna.

Tsuna: My room has been _demolished_! I deserve to know! Now I'm going to have to clean all this up before Mom gets back…

Reborn: Then you should get started.

Tsuna: Reborn!

Gokudera: No worries, Juudaime! I'll help you! After all, this was my fault that this happened.

_Lambo and I-Pin begins chasing each other inside Tsuna's room._

Lambo: Yeah! It was all Bakadera's fault!

Gokudera: Shut up, idiot cow!

I-Pin: He's back to his normal self again!

Lambo: Phew! Lambo-san thought the world was coming to an end!

Gokudera: Shut up!, and help me reorganize Juudaime's boxers!

Tsuna: G-Gokudera-kun! I can handle those!

Reborn: Dame-Tsuna, wearing pink boxers with heart prints will deduct major masculinity points. There may even be some questions pertaining to your sexuality as well…

Lambo: Girly, ne? Tsuna is such a girl!

Tsuna: Mou! Stop it already!

* * *

><p>Next time:<p>

_Kufufufu_… Such a vulnerable state. Perhaps you're inviting me to ravish you?

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Yosh! The first drabble has been commenced. Sorry, if the style of it is not what he had expected. I'm a pretty lazy person… However, I made these drabbles simpler to type, making it easier for me to update regularly (I'd say about once or twice a week, depending on how popular this FF is). And if this particular drabble feels fast, I apologize. I'm still trying to settle into the tempo of it all. But I'll assure you, if this particular chap brought you entertainment, then the next will sure… _Kufu_, please you.


End file.
